Secrets Revealed
by wellbe6
Summary: Many secrets get revealed in this.
1. Prologue

Prologue

One, Two, Three, Four

Who's that knocking at my door?

Five, Six, Seven, Eight

Hurry up but don't be late!

Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve

Got a secret I can't tell!

Flap your fins, flip your tail!

School's out, Ring the Bell!

Lalalala, ooo

Lalalala, ooo

Lalalala, ooo

Lalalala, ooo

One, Two, Three, Four

Who's that knocking at my door?

Five, Six, Seven, Eight

Hurry up but don't be late!

Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve

Got a secret I can't tell!

Flap your fins, flip your tail!

School's out, Ring the Bell!


	2. Chapter 1

Fish Hooks Secrets Revealed

Chapter 1 – The Cute Boy in Town

One day, in a fine, lonely tank lived two brothers named Milo and Oscar Fishtooth. They were bored and had nothing to do but watch TV. Bea Goldfishberg, their best friend that is a goldfish, entered their house. They then watched TV all together. "School! School!" Oscar said as he noticed they were late for school. They ran to Freshwater High, their school. They got a chance to walk in the halls for a while. Then Bea noticed a cute guy standing in the hallways and swam up to him. "Hey there." She said to the boy. "What's your name?" "Ryan's my name." the fish answered. "That's a cute name!" Bea replied. "And you look really cute!" "That's exactly what I was gonna say to you, Bea!" Ryan said. "About me being cute?" Bea asked. Ryan nodded his head yes. "Wanna go on a date with me, Ryan?" Bea said. Then Ryan nodded his head yes again. Ryan said bye to Bea and went to Oscar. "Hey, Dude!" Ryan told Oscar. "Your name?" "Oscar…" Oscar replied. "So, Oscar… want this?" Ryan said as he tied Oscar up in his braces. "Hey!" Oscar yelled. "Get me out of here!" Ryan swam away. Milo came over to Oscar and untied him. "Thanks, Milo." Oscar said. "Anytime, bro." Milo replied.


	3. Chapter 2

so, after that one day, the two fish, Bea and Ryan, were swimming to the death tank with their watersuits. No water, perfect with watersuits. They were walking around and something brightened Bea's eyes. It was the death hole! There they were looking inside the hole. It looked nice, until Bea fell! She had to hold on to the edge. Ryan was going to save her, but Oscar and Milo came in, eyes widened. "Bea!" Oscar and Milo screamed. Oscar ran over to her. "I'll save you!" "No, I'll save her!" Ryan shouted at Oscar. They started fighting on who will save her. Just then, Bea's watersuit fell off! It landed on a hook stuck to the wall of the hole, luckily. Oscar took a piece of a statue off and started fighting Ryan with it. Ryan grabbed a sword from his pocket and started fighting Oscar with it. Just then, Ryan hit Oscar and he got squished to the corner of the tank. His braces came off and hit the side of the tank. It let water from another tank come out and push Ryan into the hole. Just then, that was the end of Ryan. Bea then fell into the hole! Ryan died in the hole from the end, the spikes. But Bea just kept falling and screaming, until…

The water was coming down to fill the tank. It was going into the hole! The water filled the hole just as Bea almost died from the spikes. She swam up happily and kissed Oscar. They kept kissing as they went around a circle around the pet store. That's what the ninja saw. His eyes grew big. He then ripped his ninja suit off and yelled, "I hate being a ninja!"

Later, Oscar was playing back the memory in his mind, fast forward to the part when they kissed. So there they were, landing in Oscar and Milo's tank. "Wanna go on a date?" Oscar asked Bea. "Sure thing!" Bea replied. "See ya at 8!" Oscar said. There on the clock read "7:58". Oscar ran to the death tank and tried to pull his braces out, as they got stuck while fighting with Ryan. He finally got them out and ran to the Hokey Poke, where Bea was, waiting for the date, just as it turned 8:00. Oscar put his braces on. Oscar was happy to get through one more day of adventure.

The End

A/N: I've been thinking to expand this one day to turn it into something to send to Disney someday to make it a movie one day, but it's too short for a movie. If you have any improvements or want me to write more, please review this story!


End file.
